The objective of the technology is providing an improved and more immersive method of interaction of a user with an application, preferably with a virtual or augmented reality, via an improved handling device and an improved method of processing the signals registered by the handling device, to intuitively convey the actions from a user into a desired effect in the application (potentially capable of creating a VR (Virtual Reality) or AR (Augmented Reality)), without excessive demands for setting up the handling device with respect to the host system, as is the case in many currently known embodiments.
Known methods and specifically haptic handling devices for interaction with electronic applications, specifically virtual (and augmented) reality, have been developed specifically to suit the needs of a specific host system (for instance computer, smartphone, PlayStation®, Xbox® and others) or particular types of applications (shooter, flight sim, sports and others), and lack the versatility to be used for different occasions, often even lacking the basic ability allowing the use in other situations (often developers won't allow a joystick for a first gaming system to be usable with a second different gaming system) and in fact prevents the interoperability of such tools. Not only does it quickly become a very costly endeavor for a user to be equipped for a wide variety of applications and/or systems, it also becomes more difficult, as the particular of each of the devices (joysticks, steering wheels, guns, etc.) will be intrinsically different in use, and won't allow a user to easily become familiar with a wider range of applications.
A more generic range of such tools has also been manufactured, however these typically require a separate, specific program (plug-in, SDK (Software Development Kit) or others) to be installed in the host system that needs a specific update, requires reprogramming or adaptations for each separate application type that is to be run on the host system.
Both categories of handling devices allow objects to be moved, visualizations to be adapted, or the actuation of other parts of (VR or AR) environments by detecting motion of the user via sensors which send signals to a host system (computer, Xbox®, PlayStation®, etc.).
Furthermore, it is to be considered that the relevance of most prior art handling devices with respect to the concept of this technology, is nonexistent, as prior art handling devices typically take a specific shape relevant to their application (as said, steering wheel, rifle, . . . ) and as such is only usable in a limited number of applications, many of these even departing from the physical realities of the tools in fact. For instance, a rifle tool for gaming will typically serve both as pistol, rifle, bazooka, etc. even without having the correct shape. Even further, a joystick will typically be employed as a myriad of other tools, ranging from weapons to steering wheels, to even a hand and fingers. All of these handling devices will require a specific piece of programming as mentioned in order to communicate efficiently with the host system the application is running on to achieve the desired actions in the application, and specifically in a virtual or augmented reality. The intent of this technology is to let the handling device actuate on the user's hand in order to properly convey the experience of handling the correct tool applicable to each situation in an application, something which cannot be guaranteed with many of the currently available tools.
A user cannot be expected to purchase an entire arsenal of application-specific handling devices (steering wheels, steering joysticks, pistol(s), rifle(s), other weapons, flight joysticks—often again specific to certain vehicles), but it is still desirable to obtain an optimally realistic experience in the interaction with the application, for instance a virtual or augmented reality. This is optimally achieved by the technology proposed in this document, wherein it is chosen not to provide an improved tool with sensors and electronics to be handled which conveys the actuations exerted on said improved tool, but instead aims to provide a handling device which conveys the actuations being exerted on a ‘dead’ object by the handling device, typically said handling device being shaped to fit around a body part of the user, generally one or more hands (and/or fingers) and/or arms of the user. This furthermore achieves to simplify the way a user can, with only few and easy actions, can provide control signals to a host system with very high accuracy, this as opposed to less optimal handling devices (for instance a joy-stick for a shooter application) that will require numerous and/or complex manipulations in order to provide the desired signal to the host system.
A last important drawback of many of the known ‘interaction tools’ to be used along an electronic processing system such as PlayStation®, etc., is that these frequently require additional infrastructure, such as cameras, sensors, wiring to accurately track the movements of the user. Not only is this a costly investments, it restricts the applicability and mobility of the interaction tools (needs enough free space, requires the relocation and possible installation of these infrastructural elements when using the interaction tools in a new location, and generally makes the processing of the data more difficult as more parameters are to be included in calculations).
There remains a need in the art for an improved handling device shaped to fit a body part of the user capable of detection actions and manipulations of the user's body part, specifically the hand and fingers in most cases, and of transmitting these manipulations and actions as signals to the host system running the (VR or AR) application, which host system is adapted to automatically translate the signals from the handling device of the technology into signals typical for the type of host system and the type of (VR or AR) application being run. In general, the technology aims to provide a simplified method of interaction between a handling device and a host system for running, managing and modifying (VR or AR) application environments.
The present technology aims to resolve at least some of the problems mentioned above.